Redemption
by xXAki.MoriXx
Summary: Aki is a misunderstood loner who just want to go back to the life that she once lived with her brother Akito. But her new friends, new enemies and her cute yet crazy stalker aren't going to make things easy for her. RoxasXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: Hello there brethren! Huh, I haven't written in a while... a very long while at that. But, I'll try my best at this, so just wish me luck because I have no idea where im going with this. Also, i'm sorry but this is not beta'd and it is very late so sorry if there are mistakes. And, sorry about the whole half bold half not thing, if it bothers you.**

**Akis' POV**

**I sat at my computer desk and stared at the screen, WordPerfect was mocking me with cruel words because I have only 4 more hours to hand in this stupid report on Handel and so far I've only written my heading. "Ugh!" I perched my elbows on my computer desk and laid my chin in my hands. I cant think of anything more boring than writing a stupid report on Handel. I mean, who the heck cares about the life of Handel? How does that affect my life in any shape or form? Is knowing about Handels' life going to affect what I eat for dinner tomorrow; I think not? I sat back in my chair and slightly swirled from left to right, a habit I picked up about a year ago. I guess it just helps take my mind off of things. I looked at the red numbers on my night stand clock; 4:00 was committed to memory as I stared at the numbers, silently begging for time to somehow rewind. Unfortunately, it didn't, and it decided that it wanted to move ahead a minute. "UGH! I need some coffee." I said to myself, getting up from my chair and heading towards the kitchen.**

**Ever since I started 10****th**** grade, my teachers have been on my tail like a light switch on a wall... huh, that was a bad pun. Anyway, I can tell that Saix isn't planning on taking anymore bull crap homework from me anymore and the usual "I forgot to copy my homework down" bit isn't working so well. I grabbed my favorite Betty Boop mug from out of my cabinet and turned towards the coffee maker. SURPRISE! I forgot I hadn't set my timer on, so there wasn't any coffee brewing and I certainly didn't feel like making any. 'That is just friggin great! I got less than 4 hours to finish this report, im tired as heck, and I have no form of caffeine to keep me awake.' I sighed and headed back to my room to see a small box flashing on my computer. I read it aloud. "Akito_Mori wants to video chat. Will you accept?" I quickly pressed yes and sat down to be greeted by the smiling face of my older brother Akito. **

**"Aki, how's it going?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed. Even after 4 years, my brother still hasn't really changed. **

**"Well, it's going." I said rubbing my eyes. "How are you? What's it like over there in Vienna?" I was glad I got to see my brother, even if it was over the computer. I haven't spoken to him in awhile. **

**"Well, it's been fairly good. What about you? How's it going in Osaka? You're staying out of trouble I hope?" he smiled. I always loved his smile. It was pure, it was real. You don't see to many people smile that way anymore. I remember when I was young, before my mom died, and my dad left, and Akito was still living with us, we were a family, Akito would never really smile. Before, when I was too young to realize the harm that my father was doing to my mom, but Akito always understood. Sometimes, I would cry because I couldn't understand what was going on, but, he would hold me tight and tell me that everything would be alright if I just stayed with him. And, I'd look up at him and see his lips in a straight line. It was only the times when we were alone, making dinner for just the two of us, or playing video games... those were the only times when he would really smile. **

**"Aki, hello. Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me out of thought. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those memories.**

** "Uh, yeah, I was just thinking, I've got this essay to write on Handel or else im going to be in a butt load of trouble." I smiled softly.**

** "Huh, Handel you say? Well, I could help you if you want. I mean, I could write it and send it to you." he suggested. I shook my head. **

**"Uh, no, I couldn't let you do that. It's my report." although it sounded like such a good idea, I didn't think it would have been a good idea; I'd hate to take credit for something I didn't do.**

** "No, don't worry. I can do it. I mean, im not doing anything else, and im very bored." he said. "Plus, you look tired. You should get some rest before classes start back." **

**I shook my head again. "Sorry bro, I cant let you do that. You know I'll feel guilty. I am tired, but I'll pull through. Don't worry. I should get going though, time is winding down and I've got a lot to do." I smiled.**

** "Nah, it's cool. I'll speak to you later. I want you to tell me how your grades are going the next time we talk." he gave a knowing look and we both laughed.**

** "I love you man." I said. **

**"And I, you. Akito out!' he laughed before closing the screen. **

**"Aki... out." I said quietly to myself. I looked at the clock again. 5:04? Why is time going so fast? I looked at my computer screen again, rubbed my eyes one last time and set out to write my report. **

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' I slowly lifted my head from my computer desk and looked around my room. The sun was shining through the half closed curtains, and slightly burning my eyes. "Oh gosh. What time is it? What is that freakin beeping noise?" I said aloud to myself. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, stretching like I did every morning. I looked at my computer screen. It was black, probably on standby. I tapped a key on the keyboard and waited for everything to load up. I stared at the computer dumbly and read 'Handel was born in IM SO BORED I DON'T GIVE A CRAP TOWN. HIS MOTHER AND FATHER WAS WHO CARES AND WHY BOTHER! BLAH BLAH BLAH!' "What the heck is..." that's when realization smacked me in the face. I looked at my alarm clock, it was still beeping, and read 9:45. I was almost two hours late for class. "Oh my gosh! Saix is going to have my head! Im sure of it." I ran to my closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I found. Fortunate for me, they were my favorite black distressed jeans and Asking Alexandria band tee. I looked at the computer screen again and reread my work. "I cant hand this in. I'll get in so much trouble." I went to find my boots and thought about what I was going to do. Either I could not hand in the work and try one of my excuses, I could skip class, or I could hand it in and beg Saix for at least a D-. Because im not doing so well in his class as is, I decided to go with begging him. I went back to my computer and pressed print, just as my stomach growled. "Oh, shut up you. You're going to have to wait a while." I yelled at it, as I tugged my boots on, tripping over my foot as I looked for my bag. Finding it and throwing it on my bed, I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. It's a good thing I took a shower yesterday or I would have been a lot later that I already am. I ran back to my room just as the printing was done. I stuffed the paper into my bag, grabbed an apple from out of the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone before running out the door. I totally hope that Saix wont kill me.

**I ran down the hall of Osaka University High. It's a high school with all advanced courses, and once you finish high school you can go right into Osaka University. ****"Stop running will ya'?" some old lady who I didn't recognize yelled to me as I continued to run to class. If our school wasn't also a campus, I would've been dead. I looked at my phone watch. **

**"Oh no, it's 10:15. Class is over at 10:45. I'm going to die! Im totally going to die!" I bursted into Saix's classroom just as everyone was putting away their books. I paused in the doorway, exchanging glances with snickering classmates, and eventually and upset Saix.**

** "Uh, heh... hey, Saix... how's it going? What did I miss?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "EVERYTHING!" he yelled. I hung my head in shame. He had the right to be upset. **

**"Ms. Mori, do you even have your homework?" he asked. I was hoping that dreaded question wouldn't be asked. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I do. But, it's not really the best I've handed in." I said quietly. I could hear faint laughter coming from some kids in the class.**

** "Well, it's better than nothing. Let me see it." he said, as he held out his hand to retrieve my homework. I fished it out of my bag and handed it to him, slowly, regretfully, I let it go. I totally wanted to just curl up and hide. He began to read it aloud. **

** "**Handel was born in IM SO BORED I DON'T GIVE A CRAP TOWN. HIS MOTHER AND FATHER WAS WHO CARES AND WHY BOTHER! BLAH BLAH BLAH!' **Saix turned around and looked at me. "Is this some kind of joke, Ms. Mori?" he asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.**

** "Well, I mean, it isn't. But if you would be so kind as to hear me out..." "Enough!" he cut me off. I began to glare at the students cackling like hyenas in the back of the classroom. **

**"You are one of the worst students here. Do you know that? I have put up with you for the last time. You obviously need a lot more help than I can give you." he walked towards his desk, crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. **

**"Look, just give me another chance, okay. I was up all night trying to do this stupid project, and then I got a video chat request from my brother whom I haven't seen in a long time and I was just really tired, okay. Please, just one more chance." I begged. He looked at me with a serious face, a face only I could recognize as different from his other faces since they all look so serious. **

**"Fine. I'll give you one last shot at this. End of the day, I want you back in this office, and we'll see if there's any make up work you can do. Class Dismissed!" he said and everyone scrambled out. I left last, taking my sweet old' time. 'I got to get back on track. I cant afford to get kicked out... not yet. I just cant.' I said to my self and headed to my locker.**

My last class was math, which happened to be upstairs and Saix's room was downstairs. It's hard to travel from room to room with all of these annoying little kids running around looking for their friends. Unfortunately, in order for me to get back to his room, I had to pass a group of lockers that I didn't really want to pass. The same kids that were laughing so much at the back of his glass room have lockers right next to the stairway. If I can get past them without any problems then I'll be all good. I walked past their lockers and just as I was about to enter the stairway, fate decided to kick my ass.

"Hey, look. It's Aki." a redhead called out. I rolled my eyes and decided to just continue on when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Hey, little girl, lets have a chat, okay." the one who said that was a blonde. Her hair was straight, except for these two strands on her head that looked like antennas. I turned around to face them, slightly red with embarrassment and anger.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, shaking the blondes hand of my shoulder. She smirked.

"Hey Kairi, looks like we've caught ourselves a bad one." she laughed."Oh goody." Kairi smirked.

"Looked, I've got things to do, so if we could just speed things up that would be awesome." I rolled my eyes. The blonde chick slammed me into a locker.

"Look kid, you don't need to give all the attitude. We just want to talk." she laughed sadistically. Something about her totally creeps me out, but I just cant put my finger on it.

"Okay, how about we talk after school. Huh, sounds like a plan? Good." I said rudely and pushed her off of me. The girl lifted her hand that was balled into a fist and was ready to strike when someone shouted down the hall. Me, the blonde and that Kairi girl looked towards the person. It was some other 10th grader. I don't really know him, but I've seen him around before. He's got dirty-blonde spiky hair, and nice blue eyes. But from what I hear, he's like a top student, so he's probably a prissy, arrogant little bastard. He walked over to us and lowered the girls arm.

"Larxene, fighting never solves anything you know that." she rolled her eyes and backed away. Does he have the upper hand or what? He turned to me, gave me a once over and smiled.

"Hey, I know you." he grinned. "Hey, I don't know you." I smirked. What can I say, it's in my blood. He laughed.

"The name's Roxas. You're Aki Mori, correct? Saix is waiting for you." he said politely. I totally forgot about Saix.

"Oh snap!" I yelled pushing past him and down the stairwell. 'I got to remember to thank that boy next time I see him. What was his name again? Roxas?' I thought to myself as I ran into Saix's room to be greeted with a very unhappy face.

"Heh, sorry."

A/N: Okay, its done. I haven't really reread it so forgive me if there are grammatical errors. Im sure there isn't to many though. It's been a while since i began to write again, so this is kind of pressuring. But, since writing is my favorite thing to do, i wont give this up. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back, with another chapter. Sorry, I know its been a while. I want to thank everyone for the hits, favorites, and alerts. It means a lot; it always does. So, without further ado, let the story begin.

"So, what you're saying is," I began, giving Saix the best professional look I have, "that, all I need to do, is one major project, hand it in before the end of the semester and I'm good to go?"

Saix, slightly smirked, which to me is weird because that's pretty close to a smile; Saix never smiles! "Don't forget, you still need to do all the other assignments I give you in class as well. And, the semester isn't too far from being over." I was hoping he wasn't going to mention the other assignments.

"Hmm… fine. But, what kind of project are we talking about here. Because, if its anything like that Handel crap, I don't know if I want to accept that offer." Saix pushed his glasses further up his nose and opened his desk draw, looking through stacks of paper. I sat atop someone's desk and began to swing my legs back and forth, waiting for him to hurry up. He finally pulled out a single paper and handed it to me. On the paper was a list of ideas, I'm guessing for the project.

"Choose an idea from that page, do the project and get it back before the semester is over. If you can do it nicely, and hand in all your other assignments, completed and on time, then I'll have no other choice but to pass you, no matter how much I don't want to." I looked him in the eyes after that last statement. I always knew Saix didn't like me, I always knew it!

"Fine, I'll try." I said, hopping off the desk and heading toward the door. "I'll give you your stinking project, and it'll be good. It'll be better than good. It'll be awesome. Just you wait!" I said to him, without looking back. I opened the door and walked out closing it behind me.

It wasn't until I was at the staircase on my way back to my room did I notice i was being watched. No… FOLLOWED. I entered the staircase and headed upstairs and then stopped as I came to the hallway. Just as I did, someone collided into my back, making me fall as well.

"Ahh." I yelped as I crashed into the floor. Lucky my hands were there to break my fall, or else I would've been seriously injured. I heard a small gasp from behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Aki." Someone shuffled in front of my and held out a hand. I took it and hoisted myself up. Blonde spiky hair and big cerulean eyes came into view. The kid looked very familiar, but I didn't think about it too much. Neither did I think about the fact that he knew my name. I brushed the dirt off my pants and gave a small smile.

"Nah, don't worry about it kid." I said, bending over to retrieve the paper that had been given to me by Saix, the grouch.

"Don't you remember me?" Cerulean eyes widened as the blonde gave a shocked expression. I rose an eyebrow and put up my hands in defense.

"Am I… supposed to?" I asked, quite shocked and a little confused.

"Well, it's not nice to forget your friends. Hey! We should go and get some frozen yogurt. How about it?" he said, pulling me by my hands. In all actuality, I was a bit to confused to even recognize this. I mean, one minute I'm cursing out Saix in my head. Then, I'm feeling slightly scared because I was being followed. After that, I find out it's this blonde kid who looks strikingly familiar. And then, he's saying we're friends and drags me off to get frozen yogurt. I don't even eat frozen yogurt. However, by the time I was able to wrap my head around everything, our arms were locked together and we were walking down the street. I stopped in my tracks which caused our arms to disconnect.

"Look kid," I said, showing him just how confused I was. "I have no idea what's going on. I don't know you, and I don't have friends. Maybe you've been mistaking me for someone else. I mean, I hate frozen yogurt." I watched him, thinking he's taking everything in before he says, "Hey, let's get ice cream then! I love ice cream, okay?! Remember that." He then grabbed my arm and locked it with his again, beginning his journey to, I'm guessing, the parlor. All I could do was shake my head. Was this kid slow or something? If it wasn't for the fact that I could go for ice cream at the moment, then I definitely wouldn't be going. But, a banana float sounded absolutely delicious at the moment. So I clamped my mouth shut and walked along quietly.

We arrived at the parlor and grabbed a seat at a booth by the window. It was one of those old retro parlors. Everything was red and white, there was a jukebox and friends of all ages were gathering together to eat ice cream and share their juicy gossip. It was sickening. I watched the blonde pick up the menu with a large smile. It was a little scary if you asked me. How could people manage to be happy all the time. I picked up the menu and skimmed over it, even though I knew what I wanted before we arrived. Not too long after a girl with black hair came over to our table, ready to take our order. Unfortunately, she was from my school and knew the blonde so she just HAD to stop and talk to him.

"Roxas, hey. You haven't been in here in such a long time." The black-haired girl smiled sweetly. Roxas… was that his name? it did sound familiar. Very familiar. I turned to him.

"Roxas is your name?" I asked, making sure that wasn't just a nickname for him that I might have overheard one day.

"Yeah! Isn't it nice!" he beamed and I buried myself in the cushions of the booth seat, once again slightly scared.

"Roxas, who's your friend?" the girl asked. I rolled my eyes slightly. I hate when I'm with someone and they might see a friend of theirs and instead of the friend just asking me who I am they ask the person that I'm with. Like, hello, I'm right here! Before he could talk, I jumped in and glared at the girl.

"Not to be rude, but I'm sitting right here. So you could have asked me who I was. My name is Aki, thanks for asking." I said before turning my eyes back to the menu. Some might say that was rude, which could be one of the reasons that I didn't really have friends. Surprisingly, Roxas didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Isn't she cool, Xion!" I watched as his eyes lit up. If I wasn't waiting to order my ice cream, which I know I heard calling my name, then I would have gotten up and left. People wonder why I don't have friends. Well, there's another reason. People are so weird!

The Xion girl didn't answer, but instead gave him a worried look that scream, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH SUCH A RUDE PERSON?!" I rolled my eyes again, but didn't comment, no matter how badly I wanted to.

The next thing I know, darkness filled Roxas' eyes and he looked extremely upset. I slid over, further away from him, ready to run, with or without my ice cream. Then, he spoke up.

"She's not a bad person, Xion! Maybe, if you take the time to get to know her, you'd realize that." I was sort of shocked that he'd said that to her, but then I realized something. He didn't know whether I was a rude person or not because he doesn't know me either. I think I've seen him around like once or twice, but I don't even remember speaking to him. Xion gave a small pout before taking out a small notebook and a pen.

"What would you guys like to order?" she asked. And, just as quickly as the rage came, it was gone and the bubbly, carefree Roxas returned. What the HELL was going on?! I turned to him confused again for the umpteenth time that day.

"What the hell dude?" I know I looked slightly confused and slightly scared. My face scrunched up so much that it hurt. "Dude, you're creeping me the hell out. I mean, the ice cream can wait! First of all, who the hell are you and why do we know each other?" I asked, slamming my fist on the table, loud enough for Xion to jump but not loud enough to grab anyone else's attention and cause a scene.

My eyes widened as his expression changed like three times before I could even ask anything else, and the next thing I know, he's on the brink of crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry. P-please forgive m-me." I watched him wipe his eyes to keep the tears from overflowing. I panicked, not really knowing exactly what to do. Part of me wanted to comfort him, but part of me was still extremely scared. Xion, however, scooted into the booth and tried to hug him. Unfortunately, he scooted away from her and found refuge in my arms. I didn't know what to do. I look over at Xion who abhorred me at the moment. I was going to find any help from her. So, in attempt to get him to stop, I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. To my surprise, he hugged me back and sat up straight next to me, smiling slightly now. That was the last straw. I couldn't take this weirdo anymore.

"You're fucking creeping me out!" I half yelled as I stood up and walked towards the exit, silently saying goodbye to my ice cream. I felt and arm wrap around mine and I stopped to see his smiling face next to me.

"Yeah, let's go. Xion is creeping me out too." And with that, he dragged me out of the parlor, completely oblivious to the fact that I was talking about him.

I didn't get back to my room until around 6. I had finally lost the blonde somewhere in the park and ran back to campus as soon as possibly. I flopped on my bed, completely drained and wanting nothing more than sleep. I turned around to grab a pillow before my phone vibrated in my back pocket. It gave me a slight shock, for I had forgotten it was even there. I reached for it as I slid a pillow under my head getting ready to go to sleep. I checked and saw it was a message from an unknown number. I opened it, and groaned, shaking my head and half whining. The message read:

Had Fun Today! I'll see you tomorrow, for sure!

-Roxas

"I swear, I'm locking myself in my room tomorrow." I said aloud to myself. I stared at the message before typing back 'Yeah, Whatever!' and saving his number. I slid the phone and my hand under the pillow and closed my eyes, not even realizing that I was smiling as I fell asleep.

A/N: So, there you all go! It's 1:05 in the morning and I've got chores to do. Plus, a busy day tomorrow, well today technically. However, I will be working on the next chapter. I was working on this at the same time I was working on Chain of Hearts. For everyone who actually likes my amateur work, thank you. It really makes me feel good.

You know what I hate. When people who write fanfic make characters say things like "I'm very gomen!" . No, I don't hate when they mix Japanese with English, but they don't always use it right and that's so annoying. It really makes me not want to read the fanfic. Why the hell am I ranting to you guys... sorry everyone.

Anyways, until next time everyone. And, don't forget to tell me what you all think, okay! Ja Mata!


End file.
